Mistakes
by theoutsiders182
Summary: Dallas Winston. Who knew that one name could be the fault for so many problems. One man could hold the answer to the worst thing to have ever happened in my life. One mistake could cause a trail of disasters that I knew laid ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_Dallas Winston._

Who knew that one name could be the fault for so many problems. One man could hold the answer to the worst thing to have ever happened in my life. One mistake could cause a trail of disasters that I knew laid ahead.

As I hold the stick that determines my future in my hands, I had only two things on my mind: my brothers and my future. The sign displayed my worst thought out loud. A plus. A simple plus sign. I took a shaky breathe as I closed my eyes.

 _This could not be happening. This could not be happening. This could not be happening._ How could I end up in this situation? How was I going to face Soda? Darry? Ponyboy? Anyone?

It was not exactly uncommon for people to end up pregnant in my town. Especially 'greaser' girls, but usually they were forced to leave town and didn't have to deal with the whiplash that I would have to face. Like Soda's girlfriend, Sandy. When she got knocked up, her family sent her away, out of town, like some kind of disgrace.

In my case, I had no one. No one to go too. A thought crossed my mind: I could always just run away, but deep down I knew I couldn't. It was unreasonable. I could not support myself, let alone a child. Dallas' child. I continued to shake, attempting to hold in my tears. Dallas. Dally. Dal. How could I tell him? Could I even? So many questions; so little answers. I made up my mind. I was not going to tell Dallas' Winston. I couldn't. Dally was as tough as nails and looked it. He would kill me if my brothers didn't before.

It started off as one mistake. One stupid idea that arrived in my head as a result of Mrs. Shepard. My best friend. Her idea of fun was way different than mine. She always believed that in order to have fun, you had to be willing to put out. I never really listened to her at first. She would always ramble on and on about how she could always hook me up with her brother if I was not comfortable with random guys. Curly of course. Not Tim. But each time, I would always shake my head and change the subject. There was no way, I was going to sleep with Ponyboy's best friend outside of the gang. That was just disgusting.

Instead I did something even worse. I lost it to Dally. I don't even remember the night clearly. One thing just lead to another and next thing I knew I wasn't a virgin anymore. Of course, Dally didn't know that. Or if he did, maybe he wouldn't have gone so rough. Maybe then he would have used a condom.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I sunk to the floor and cried into my hands softly. If I had just told Dally. I could have saved myself from a whole lot of trouble. I still felt that this was Dally's fault, but deep down I knew it wasn't. As far as he was concerned, I was on birth control. I shivered. This is all my fault.

"Kitty?" Sodapop spoke softly as his knuckles made contact with the door.

Oh wow. I almost forgot. I guess I should introduce myself. My name was Katherine Curtis, but like the rest of my family, I have several nicknames. I was mostly called Cat, but I had other names such as Kitty, that were used occasionally. I had two older brothers: Darry and Soda and one younger brother named Ponyboy. I also had other members, that may not be related by blood, but were almost like family to me and my brothers. Almost. They belonged to my brothers gang: Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, and Dally. They were okay, I assumed. I didn't really hang out with them much. If I was being completely honest, I probably belonged more to the Shepard gang than to the 'Curtis gang', but with that being said I trusted the 7 boys that I practically lived with more.

Being the younger sister of Darry or as I liked to call 'Scary Darry' had its perks and downfalls. The other members constantly kept an eye out for me which is more than the Shepard's. The Shepard's were my friends, but at the end of the day, it was each man for themselves.

"Yeah?" I replied back trying to make myself sound strong.

"I think it's time you came out of the bathroom. You've been in there for almost an hour. You okay?"

"I'm fine." I wiped my eyes and stuck the pregnancy test into my pocket, "I must have lost track of time while daydreaming." I added a little laugh to the end of my statement as I opened the door.

I could tell that Soda didn't believe me, but I pushed past him before he could say anything else. Luckily as I made my way back to my room, Ponyboy started screaming. Another nightmare, I sighed. While I did care about my brother a lot, I took this opportunity to my advantage. I quickly shoved the pregnancy test under my bed with plans to throw it away in somebody else's trashcan later.

After quickly throwing on a leather jacket and reapplying my eye makeup to look decent, I slipped out the front door and got into Tim's car. Tim may complain almost everyday about having to pick me up, but Curly, Angela, and I all knew that he secretly felt as if I was part of their family to some extent.


	2. Chapter 2

My ride to school was nothing unusual. Tim went 50 mph over the speed limit, Curly was screaming lyrics to some Beatles song, and Angela was putting on even more mascara. I didn't know how she did it, but I decided not to question it. I on the other hand was anything but normal. My hands gripped my seat as if my life depended on it. I felt sick, but I knew that I could not throw up or else Tim would kill me. Instead I shut my eyes and thought of Ponyboy. If anyone of us was getting out of this town, it was him.

Soda dropped out a few months after our parents died. Darry gave up his future to raise us. I was pregnant and was most likely not going to be able to go to school and raise a child even though I was only 16. **(All characters are the same as in the book except Soda is 17).** As for my appearance, I have straight blonde hair that goes to my mid-back. Personally, I don't like it, but there isn't anything I can do about it. As for my eyes, they are brown with specks of blue. It's a weird combination, but then again my family is a bit weird.

"Katy, you listening?" Curly questioned over the loud sound that he calls music.

"Huh?" I asked confused. This car was so loud I felt as if my head was going to explode.

"Angela and I are going to the movies tonight. Care to join?"

My thoughts went directly to Ponyboy once more. That kid could spend his whole life going to movies. I had no idea how he could do it. I agree with him on books though, but movies are just so boring. The majority of them either don't stick to the book or don't have a plot. I rolled my eyes at my thoughts.

"I have to babysit the kid" I responded with little enthusiasm. Although that wasn't fully true, I just needed an excuse to stay home for the night.

Angela's head shot up as her eyes widened as she responded a bit to fast, "Take him with us."

I smirked at this remark. She was so in love with my brother, it was almost hilarious. Curly seconded her remark, "Yeah, Pony's a cool kid. He should come with."

I found this conversation a bit funny. It was weird how we referred to Ponyboy as 'The Kid' even though he was only two years younger than Angela and I, and one year younger than Curly.

I started shaking my head, "I don't know. Darry's been getting on his case lately. I doubt he'd let Pony go out on a weekend let alone a school night."

Surprisingly nobody said anything almost as if they didn't hear me. I was thankful.

* * *

School dragged on for hours until lunch came about. Usually I would sit with Steve at lunch since Two-Bit and Pony usually sat together and Steve didn't want to spend extra time with my brother, but today I choose to sit with Two-Bit and Ponyboy as Steve was nowhere to be found.

"Well if it isn't our favorite Curtis sister. So glad you have decided to bless us with your presence." Two-Bit proclaimed.

I was in no mood for his shenanigans. "Can it, Keith."

Two-Bit's eyebrows raised, "Good to see you too Mrs. Cra-"

"Two-Bit shut up," Ponyboy said.

I was surprised for a minute. My brother was usually the nice one. He accepted everyone for who they were.  
Apparently Two-Bit was surprised too, "Remind me to never mess with you guys when you're pissed off. You're both such buzz kills" and with that Two-Bit strutted away.

I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey Pony. I heard you screaming earlier. You okay?"

"I'm okay."

"You know you can talk to me, right? I might not hang around that much, but that doesn't mean you're not my brother. You dig?"  
Instead of responding Ponyboy just looked out into the open field.

"Pone. I'm sorry. Are you mad that I left this morning. The Shepard's were waiting. I wasn't interested in pissing Tim of-"

"It isn't just about today. You're never around. It's always just the gang and I. I never get to spend anytime with you. What happened to you? Before mom and dad died, we were so close. Now you're more worried about what the Shepard's think of you. Why don't you just move in with them. You practically live there anyway. I'm sure Angela would be thrilled to have you move in," Ponyboy practically screamed at me.

I was stunned with my mouth agape. I had no idea that's how Ponyboy felt about me, but before I could respond the bell rang and Pony dashed off.

* * *

The rest of the day went by even slower. I kept thinking about what Pony said. _It isn't like that_ , I kept telling myself that, but truth be told, I couldn't recall one night that I actually had dinner with my family in the last few months. Even then, I still accepted Tim's offer to go home.

When I got dropped off, I practically ran inside.

"Ponyboy" I shouted, but no one answered. I couldn't help but be worried. I searched the house for some kind of clue as to where he would go. I sighed in relief when I saw a note scribbled on the notepad.

 _Went to the movies. -P.C._

I chuckled a little. That kid and his movies. I threw on a coat and decided to go to the DX.

When I arrived, I was surprised to see Steve. I decided to attempt to scare the poor boy and grabbed him around the waist and whispered 'greaser' in his ear. It was scary how much of a soc I sounded like. I would definitely have to thank Two-Bit for the lessons afterwards.

The reaction that he created was almost perfect. He screamed for Soda and then attempted to knee me, but luckily I predicted this and backed up right after he screamed for my brother. I couldn't help but laugh as Soda ran out of the shop with a loaf of bread and Steve looked like he was about to faint.

Sodapop looked confused as he asked Steve if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you're idiot of a kid sister thought it would be funny to pretend she was gonna jump me."  
Sodapop cracked a grin as he said, "Aww. Poor Steve. Scared of a little girl."

This pissed me off for some odd reason as I snapped, "I am not a little girl. I am only one year younger than you. Even then at least I am smart enough to know that you can't possibly hurt someone with a loaf of bread." I can't say why I snapped except maybe being referred to as a little girl made me freak out a bit about being pregnant. If I was a little girl, I doubt I would be in this situation.

This caused Steve too look at me as if he was going to kill me and Soda to look like he was going to cry. I took a step back and muttered an apology. I never yelled at anyone, let alone someone so loving as Soda.

"I'm gonna go to the Shepard's. Dunno when I'll be home. Don't wait up for me, I'll probably spend the night."

Before either could protest, I ran in the direction of Angela's house hoping that she would be home. I was glad when I saw that the Shepard's were indeed home.

I was going to knock when I realized that I practically lived there anyway. I opened the door and greeted Tim who was getting drunk on the couch. He raised his beer in acknowledgement but never looked my way. I dashed up the stairs and was greeted by Curly.

What surprised me is that Curly looked at me with what I could only describe as.. betrayal? I gave him a confused look but didn't question it.

When I walked into Angela's room, I was also greeted not so friendly.

"Where's Ponyboy? I thought you were babysitting?"

I paused. I didn't know what to say. She continued after a minute.

"You know you didn't have to lie, Cat. If you didn't want to hang out with us, you could have just said so. I would have understood. But do you know how painful it is to run into Ponyboy at the movies and wonder where you were?"

I felt tears rise in my eyes. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ I kept telling myself over and over again. _Why am I crying? There is no reason to be crying right now._

Angela looked at me before sighing and saying, "I don't hate you, you know. I'm just disappointed. Don't cry."

I was afraid to speak in fear that I might accidentally spill everything to her about how I was pregnant. How the father was Dallas. How my younger brother hated me. How I disappointed Sodapop and how Darry was going to be livid when I got home. Instead I did something else. I hugged Angela for a few minutes. She was stunned at first, but quickly hugged me back. It was times like these where I really loved Angela Shepard.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I didn't go home. I stayed at Angela's house wrapped in her arms. It was comforting and made me realize why Pony and Soda liked to share a bed together. It made me feel safe and protected; almost like my problems were nonexistent.

I had to blink a few times to get use to the sunlight. I let out an uncomfortable groan. Sleeping in jeans was so not a good idea. I quickly freed myself from Angela's grasp and put my hair into a messy bun.

I would deal with my appearance later, I thought.

When I finally made my way downstairs, I was not surprised to realize that it was already noon. The Shepard's and I were pretty late sleepers. Just like my brothers. _My brothers_. They were going to kill me.

I didn't let this get to me as I began to make breakfast, knowing that Tim would be awake not until way later and no offense to Curly or Angela but they didn't know the first thing when it came to cooking a decent meal. Even if it was something as basic as cereal. Curly thought it was okay to add orange juice to his cereal when he ran out of milk. That memory still makes me shiver to this day. It was so disgusting.

Like I figured, a few minutes after I finished cooking, Curly and Angela pranced into the room looking like they got hit by a truck.

We ate together on the couch talking about stupid things here and there until one thing caught my attention.

"I almost feel bad for him. If he wasn't raised in New York, maybe he wouldn't be out getting arrested every month." Angela muttered.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was speaking on behalf of Dally.

"It isn't just Dally. Greasers in general suffer from this problem. We're looked down upon by society based on what we believe and how we dress. This is so much more than Dallas Winston. I mean look at Tim. Tim and Dally aren't so much different. You view Tim as a good fellow even though he gets jailed all the time. Which, by the way, Tim is a good guy, but that is besides the point. There's another side to Dally too that you just haven't seen yet." I responded with.

Curly and Angela just looked at each other before laughing.

"Another side to Dallas Winston. Sure. That's like saying that socs aren't heartless." Curly said in-between laughter.

For the millionth time that day, I sighed. I didn't even bother arguing. No matter what I said, neither of those two were going to listen.

* * *

Around 4pm I decided to go home.

"You sure you will be okay? I can come with." Angela stated while we were hugging.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get a chance, okay? In the mean time you should be finding something to wear to the dance."

"As if. That place is going to be filled with socs. Besides nobody would want to go with me."

I laughed a little. Sometimes my friend was a little slow. Guys were almost obsessed with her. They trailed her every movement, but of course I understood what she meant. Ponyboy. I didn't know how to break it to her that my little brother just wasn't into girls yet.

* * *

When I walked into my house, I figured my brothers were going to ground me until I was 18, but instead they just sat there. All 7 of them. My brother's gang was just chilling around the TV laughing at some show. Nobody even paid any attention at the fact that I was home. I was mildly confused at first, but decided to think nothing of it.

After calling Angela to let her know I was fine, I decided to join my friends on the couch. I took a seat between Two-Bit and Dally, but being that I was afraid of Dally, I practically sat in Two-Bit's lap.

Unfortunately this act didn't go unnoticed as Two-Bit decided to make some form of scene.

"Golly Cat. Could you get any closer. I thought we had this talk before. I can't date you because you're Darry's little sister."

I blushed in embarrassment as Darry glared at Two-Bit.

"You're too young too date" Darry stated seriously.

"She's too young to do a lot of things, but that hasn't stopped her, has it?" Dally said smirking and looking me in the eyes.

"You're right. Maybe I am too young to do a lot of things and I realize that now," I stuttered as I rose and made my way to my room.

Johnny was the only one to catch the tension between us. I made awkward eye contact with him that let me know that he was probably going to ask about it one day. _Great_. I thought. _Just great._


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by painfully slow. Before I knew it, I was 2 months pregnant and starting to show. It was nothing major, just a tiny bump, but in my mind it was driving me crazy. This little bump scared me to the point where I just couldn't even feel anything. My whole body just felt utterly numbed. I had no idea who to tell, what to do, or even how I was going to be able to support my child.

To be completely honest, abortion did cross my mind, but I would never be able to live with myself if I went through with that idea. This child, _my child_ , was as much human as I was. Where was I to deny someone the right to live? Maybe my life is not always in the best place that it could be. I do, in fact, live in a pretty trashy neighborhood. And maybe I wouldn't be able to support the baby right all of the time, but it was still my baby and I planned on supporting and loving him/her even if that meant getting kicked out of my current home.

The issue that was nagging me the most though was who I should tell first. I wanted to do nothing more than to tell Angela, but I knew I couldn't. That girl never knew how to keep her mouth shut. Plus I was getting more and more pissed at her every day I get closer to telling her. Almost like I was beginning to start taking my anger out on her. I still knew this was not all her fault, but I could still hear her in my mind.

 ***Flashback***

"You should have lost your virginity ages ago," she hissed.

I had no words for how to respond to that, but 'luckily' she continued on anyways.

"You know in this town the only choice us girls have is when to lose our virginity. Other than that, we can't say much. We're expected to be dumb and loud. Sluts and drunks. The only dignity we have is choice. And I swear Cat, if you wait to long you may just very well loose yours."

Her words really did start to have an effect on me. She was right, I thought. More and more girls were beginning to say that they were being sexually violated. Obviously noone believed us anyways. Men were always favored more than females and it didn't help that I was from the East side either. Maybe I should lose my virginity... at least then I would know that I had the choice...

"Okay. Maybe you're right. I'll lose it soon, I promise. For now though can we just go to the Dingo?"

 ***End of Flashback***

I shivered at the memory. One stupid decision led me here. Two moths later.

* * *

I woke up the next morning having morning sickness. Although this wasn't uncommon and I had been suffering from nausea a lot these last couple of weeks, this was the first time that one of my brothers actually woke up. Sodapop came running in with messed up hair and wide eyes.

"Golly Cat. What happened? Are you okay? Do you want me to go fetch Darry?"

I backed up so that my back was against the bath tub while wiping my mouth with my arm.

"No. I'm ok. Must have been something I ate." I said in quiet voice trying to remain calm.

"Yeah ok. I'll go tell Darry that you should stay home from school today."

He started to exit the room.

"Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He just smiled and went to fetch Darry. I closed my eyes and wondered how long I would have before my secret was out.

* * *

Johnny. Sweet little Johnny. He could barely say a word to anyone in the gang after being beat up by some socs. Now, a little over a year later, he was still scared but was beginning to talk more again.

"Hey kitty" Johnny said taking me out of my daydream of Paul Newman as he slid down next to me. We were currently at the lot leaning against a tree watching the clouds. At least I was watching the clouds. Oh how I wish I could be a cloud. It must be so freeing to be able to drift away and not have any problems.

"Hey Johnny."

"So yano how a few weeks ago there was that incident with Dally? What exactly was that? I mean I don't mean to pry or anything but it's been nagging at me. Ya dig?" Johnny questioned.

I let out a breathe. Could I tell him?

"I dig. It's just been awkward between us for the last two months. I sort have did something stupid.." I took this time to look at Johnny who was looking at me with such innocent eyes. How could I tell him that I screwed up when he looked at me like that? His eyes watched me in respect. Would telling him that I messed up make him lose that respect?

"You don't have to tell me Cat. I mean it is none of my business" Johnny spoke in such a friendly tone yet his eyes held some form of disappointment.

I stood up quickly and evaded eye contact.

"Johnny.. I slept with Dallas."


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny didn't say anything for a long time. Tears were falling down my face as I tried to hold my sobs in. This was it. I was finally going to tell someone. I kept my back facing the other way debating whether or not I should just say I'm pregnant or just walk away.

As I turned around and began to say something, Johnny wrapped his arms around me. I was quick to bury my head into his neck and cry softly. Johnny was a pretty small kid compared to the majority of the boys in my neighborhood, but compared to my size, Johnny was about an inch taller.

There was something comforting about being in Johnny's presence. It remind me of Angela arms and watching the clouds. It was freeing, like I wasn't alone in the world. Eventually I stopped crying and backed up so I could look Johnny in the eyes. I wish I didn't. His eyes looked upset in a way that I knew was caused by me. I shut my eyes as he brought his hand up to my cheek and gently brushed away my remaining tears. I softened into his touch.

Johnny surprised me by talking in a firm voice, "Are you pregnant?"

I quickly opened my eyes and pulled away from him. "How'd you know? Am I showing that much already?"

Johnny's eye widened, "No, no, no. Nothing like that. I just figured that you wouldn't tell me about Dallas unless it was something major, you dig? Plus you started bawling your eyes out and usually you don't do that unless you were terrified of something. You do know that I am here for you, right?"

That was a long speech on Johnny's end. I just shook my head. I didn't deserve people like Johnny. Johnny was considerate and loving. His family may beat him, but he still saw the best in the world. Just like Pony.

"You can't tell anyone Johnny. Please." I requested desperately.

"I won't. I promise."

"Johnny? I questioned.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Will you stay with me?" I looked up into his eyes hopefully.

"Always."

And with that he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me as we watch the clouds go on. From that moment on, I knew that I would be okay as long as I had Johnny by my side.

* * *

Two-Bit was laying on the couch when I got home. His legs were over the edge and his head was leaning against a pillow as he was sipping his beer. My sense of smell had been increasing ever since I got knocked up so I wasn't that surprised when I was grossed out by the smell of the alcohol.

I decided to go to my room before I threw up and caused a series of questions. But with no such luck.

"Hey Kitty-Cat. Are you actually joining us for dinner?" Two-Bit stuttered as he got off the couch and stretched.

"Yeah. This is my house. Last time I checked, your family lived down the street. Shouldn't you be eating there?" I said with a bit of an attitude.

Two-Bit smirked, "Well if you actually ate here more often, you would know that every Saturday the gang comes over to the Curtis' to eat."

I rolled my eyes. _Just great._

"Fine. I'll be in my room until then."

"Hey now Cat. Don't get all moody. It isn't a good trait for you. I don't know what has gotten into you, but cool it, yeah?"

I slammed my door as I got to my room. _Who did he think he was? Telling me what to do?_ I knew this was completely immature, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

Dinner was nothing like I expected. It was pretty awkward. Nobody knew what to say. I slumped back into my chair as I stirred the food around on my plate.

Johnny sat next to me on my left along with Steve on my right. I eventually got sick of the quietness and started a conversation.

"So Pony, read any good books lately?" I questioned.

Ponyboy didn't respond, let alone look at me. I sighed. I didn't know how to get him to talk to me.

Johnny shot me a look of sympathy as he stated, "Pony and I started reading a book. Gone With The Wind. Well to be fair, he's reading and I'm listening."

I smiled. At least somebody wanted to talk to me. This lead to Dally and Soda staring at Johnny. The kid never talked a lot, no matter how hard they tried.

The rest of the dinner went on uneventfully. Every once in a while there was small talk, but nothing major. After dinner, when I retreated to my room I could hear the loud sound of music, chatter and laughter. I guess it was my fault that the dinner was so awkward.

That night, I stayed up late thinking of ways on how I could make it up to my family. I wanted nothing more than to make them part of my life again. I knew that I needed them now more than ever.


End file.
